Windows and doors are often surrounded by a frame formed from assembled lineals. Assembling the lineals to form the frame can be tedious and time-consuming, frequently requiring an installer to fabricate parts after the window/door and associated frame leaves the factory. Such fabrication may involve forming holes in the lineals for interconnection of the lineals. Unfortunately, accurately locating such holes in the field may be extremely difficult.